


If You're Going To Hit It, Hit It Until It Breaks

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Death, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff and Humor, Hurt, M/M, oikage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Tooru se fait percuter par une voiture. Va-t-il s'en sortir?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	If You're Going To Hit It, Hit It Until It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais juste envie de provoquer un accident de voiture avec Oikawa au bord de la mort. C'est tout.

Rendre l'âme était d'une tristesse misérable.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la voiture s'élancer sur lui. Prête à lui enfoncer la cage thoracique. À lui broyer les os. Trop occupé qu'il était à fixer le feu rouge face à lui en attendant qu'il passe au vert.

Son corps avait plié face à ce mastodonte de fer. Il avait recraché l'air de ses poumons et, littéralement éjecté sur la chaussée, son dos avait heurté le bitume dans un bruit de membres qui se brisent. La première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit n'avait été que sa capacité à retourner sur le terrain. Assurément, pour lui, le volley c'était terminé. Il n'en doutât pas une seconde. Il en avait vu plein, des types qui avaient finit en fauteuil après un accident sans pouvoir reprendre leurs activités sportives. Il avait entendu parler des effets dévastateurs que pouvaient entraîner une collision entre un piéton et un véhicule motorisé. Il se savait dans le mouise mais il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'une personne venait de le percuter avec sa voiture. Il ignorait encore l'étendue des dégâts qu'avaient causé l'accident sur son métabolisme, mais à voir l'état de la femme broyée par les roues du véhicule non loin de lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le regard vide, le corps tordu et ses vêtements autrefois blancs imbibés de sang, elle ressemblait énormément à ces bonbons qui, lorsqu'on les écrasait, libéraient leur contenu gélatineux comme la jolie surprise qu'ils étaient. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, c'était ses organes qui ressortaient de son abdomen.

Tooru aurait bien frissonné de terreur. Mais la seule chose dont il était capable, c'était de constater ce que ses yeux voyaient sans pouvoir y mettre la moindre émotion. Sa conscience s'était mise en mode veille. Sans doute pour protéger son esprit de ce qu'il voyait. Néanmoins, il se sentait trembler et une nausée terrible menaçait de lui faire régurgiter son déjeuner. S'il ne régurgitait pas la moitié de son sang d'abord...

Il avait également beaucoup de mal à respirer. Son corps était en alerte rouge, prit dans un traumatisme suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'en ressente dans chaque fibre de son corps. 

Il allait mourir.

\- Oï! Oikawa! Restes conscient! Regarde-moi!

Ah. Iwa-chan. Il se souvint qu'ils devaient se rejoindre dans la rue d'en face pour aller voir Tobio-chan jouer la finale nationale sénior professionnelle. Il avait bien grandit son adorable cadet. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'ils vivaient et qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas forcément le grand amour, mais ils étaient heureux ensembles et ils avaient décidés de quitter le Japon pour pouvoir se marier aux États-Unis.

\- Oikawa! siffla Iwaizumi. Si tu meurs ici, maintenant, Kageyama ne s'en remettra jamais! Alors du nerf s'pèce de crétin sans cervelle!

Haha. Toujours à dramatiser. Il reconnaissait bien là son Iwa-chan.

Il ne réprima pas son sourire.

\- T'es bête..., répliqua-t-il faiblement, la respiration difficile. Vu mon état...

\- La ferme, tu peux pas savoir dans quel état tu es alors je t'interdis d'être pessimiste!

Il sentit quelque chose lui prendre la main.

\- Serre ma main.

\- J'y arrive pas, souffla-t-il après un essaie infructueux.

Il avait beau essayer de serrer les doigts autant qu'il voulait, ses phalanges ne bougeaient pas d'un poil.

Iwaizumi était interne en cinquième année de chirurgie. La dernière année avant la titularisation. Il n'était pas le meilleur de sa promotion mais il travaillait dur et était très doué.

Sans doute parce qu'il ne lâchait jamais rien...

En tout cas, même s'il gardait une apparence calme, Tooru le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour voir qu'il commençait à paniquer et à perdre ses moyens. La lueur dans ses yeux d'ordinaire assez dure pour envoyer les autres paître commençait à décliner. Elle frétillait et son regard devenait de plus en plus humide. Son meilleur ami allait pleurer.

Or, Iwa-chan? Pleurer? Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis leur défaite contre Karasuno en troisième année de lycée.

\- Iwa-chan... première étape... c'est quoi déjà?

Iwaizumi fronça des sourcils, de toute évidence agacé.

\- Ta gueule. J'ai déjà fait toutes les étapes nécessaire quand t'étais dans les vapes. Contente toi de ne pas creuver maintenant.

Tiens? Il avait perdu connaissance? Pourquoi ne s'en étonnait-il pas?

\- C'est que..., il déglutit difficilement. Je m'inquiète... Le Iwa-chan que je connais... n'est pas du genre... à croire en la défaite... alors...

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que de te préoccuper de moi.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Tooru.

\- Justement... je m'inquiète car je sais que sans moi... tu seras complètement perdu.

\- Que dalle. Et arrête de faire comme si t'allais mourir.

Ah. Iwa-chan ne changerait jamais. Tellement distant mais si proche à la fois. C'était vraiment le meilleur ami dont on pouvait rêver.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur le ciel bleu teinté de nuage.

\- Dis... si je meurs... tu pourrais....

\- Tu ne vas pas mourrir, siffla Iwaizumi d'un ton sec en le coupant dans sa phrase. Je te l'interdit, c'est clair, Shittykawa?

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je comptais mourrir, cingla Tooru qui commençait à perdre patience. Je dis juste que...!

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit de nouveau et une douleur atroce se propagea de ses reins jusque dans sa nuque. Il ignore ce qu'il recracha mais vu le goût métallique et la texture du liquide en question, il préféra ne pas le savoir.

Sa vision se brouilla et des tâches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il entendit vaguement Iwaizumi l'appeler mais un mal de crâne aiguë l'empêcha de répondre. Il ferma fermement ses yeux pour tenter d'atténuer sa douleur mais ne réussi, au contraire, qu'à l'emplifier davantage, la rendant insupportablement assourdissante. Son sang battait à ses oreilles et il lutta contre son angoisse croissante. Il voulait revoir Tobio. Le serrer dans ses bras. L'embrasser. L'aimer. Vivre encore 100 ans à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, sur le sol, noyé dans son propre sang. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami assiste à son agonie. Il ne voulait pas les laisser tout les deux. Il ne voulait pas que Tobio dépérisse à cause de lui. Et il ne voulait pas qu'Iwa-chan aie sa mort sur la conscience. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça.

Il déglutit, conscient que ses souhaits ne se réaliseraient peut-être jamais. Qu'il ne verrait plus son Tobio-chan. Qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas l'occasion de lui dire au revoir avant de partir pour de bon vers d'autres cieux. 

Son souffle. Sa vie. Son coeur. Tobio était tout pour lui. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, leur existence avait prit un tel tournant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre séparément trop longtemps. Comment Tobio vivrait sa mort? Sans doute très mal. Et il refusait de lui faire tant de mal. Même sans le vouloir.

Il allait survivre. Il le jurait. Peut importe l'état dans lequel se retrouvait son corps après l'accident et qu'il ne puisse plus pratiquer le volley. Il devait vivre. Au moins pour Tobio.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur le toit d'un véhicule. Certainement une ambulance au vu du nombre de personnes qui s'activaient tout autour de lui en déclarant autant de pronostiques qu'il connaissait de moyens de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Autant dire un paquet. Il ne raffolait pas tellement de ce qu'il entendait. Il avait souvent travaillé les cours d'Iwaizumi avec le concerné pour l'aider à se mettre en situation et pour qu'il retienne le maximum de choses... Et il avait une très bonne mémoire. Aussi, pas besoin de compétences médicales très poussées pour savoir que, généralement, quand on a des hémorragies multiples, des liaisons profondes, une fracture crânienne et des côtes en miettes, on ne fait pas forcément long feu. Oh. Et encore, il était certain que son dos avait prit un sacré coup.

\- Iwa-chan..., appela-t-il faiblement en le cherchant des yeux, paniqué à l'idée qu'il n'aie pu le suivre dans l'ambulance.

\- Je suis là, répondit immédiatement son ami en lui pressant l'épaule. Je reste avec toi.

Sa présence le rassura sur le champs et son angoisse sourde qui lui pesait lourdement, s'allégea quelque peu. La solitude n'était pas une option qu'il supporterait à ce stade de son existence. Le tournant en était trop virulent.

\- Mon dieu, il devrait pourtant déjà...

Un regard noir de la part d'Iwaizumi empêcha l'un des ambulanciers d'en dire davantage. Son ami se battait de toutes ses forces pour survivre. La dernière chose qu'il voudrait entendre, c'était d'affirmer qu'il aurait déjà dû passer l'arme à gauche depuis plus d'une heure. Et franchement, Iwaizumi était déjà, lui-même assez choqué par cet état de fait. Il connaissait bien le côté vindicatif d'Oikawa, mais là, ça frisait le miracle où il ne s'y connaissait pas. Pour parler franchement: Il était choqué de voir que, même dans cet état, il ne lâchait rien. Néanmoins, ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était son calme apparant. Il agissait toujours comme le capitaine qu'il avait été sur le terrain. Avec flegme et tranquillité. Mais il ne tromperait pas Iwaizumi. Pas plus qu'Iwaizumi ne pouvait le tromper. Raison de plus pour être impressionné. Ce type était vraiment plein de surprises.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il ne lâcha pas Oikawa d'une semelle. Et quand ses supérieurs et ses collègues le virent arriver, ils n'hésitérent pas à venir le soutenir. Bien sûr, son ami fut prit en urgence et ils l'envoyèrent directement en salle d'opération. Iwaizumi refusa de le quitter. Et il s'obstina même à ne pas le lâcher quand le chirurgien en charge d'Oikawa vint lui demander de quitter le bloc opératoire pour éviter toute intervention malvenue de sa part.

Les chirurgiens n'étaient pas en droit de pratiquer une intervention sur un membre de leur famille ou sur des amis trop proches. Sauf qu'Iwaizumi ne comptait pas opérer. Très franchement, il ne s'en sentirait pas la capacité. Surtout si c'était son meilleur ami sur la table. Il refusait de se sentir responsable de sa mort s'il ne survivait pas à son opération.

Il ne dirait rien. Se tiendrait assez loin du chirurgien titulaire pour ne pas le distraire. Se ferait aussi petit qu'une souris, mais il refusait catégoriquement de quitter le bloc. Il ignorait ce qui motivait ses gestes, mais il avait l'impression qu'Oikawa irait mieux s'il sentait sa présence tout prêt de lui.

C'était idiot. Complètement irrationnel. Mais il en était convaincu, Oikawa ne survivrait pas tout seul.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas cette enflure de faire trois arrêts pendant l'opération. S'il n'était pas déjà au bord de la mort, Iwaizumi l'aurait assassiné de ses propres mains. Intérieurement, il pestait et insultait cet idiot qui ne voulait pas survivre sans rencontrer d'accro.

Le miracle finit par arriver malgré tout et Oikawa réussi à survivre assez longtemps pour que les médecins parviennent à colmater et à stabiliser l'ensemble de ses blessures les plus graves et les plus potentiellement mortelles.

Ils lui feraient passer un IRM est des radio pour être sûr de n'avoir rien loupé puis... la suite dépendrait d'Oikawa.

Il souffrait de fractures multiples au niveau des côtes, des vertèbres dorsales et des lombaires, du coccyx et de la hanche. Heureusement, rien de plus grave ni de définitif. Sa moelle épinière avait été épargnée et il pourrait remarcher. Néanmoins, ses poumons avaient été perforés et sa rate, son côlon et l'un de ses reins avaient éclatés. Les médecins étaient parvenus à colmater son gros intestin. Mais ils avaient dû lui retirer sa rate et son rein. 

Malheureusement, la rate étant un organe essentiel en terme d'immunité, Oikawa risquerait des infections importantes à l'avenir. Il devrait se faire vacciner régulièrement, prendre des antibiotiques plusieurs fois par mois et la prise en charge en cas de problèmes de santé deviendrait compliquée. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours passer par les dons d'organes pour avoir une nouvelle rate... Mais la procédure n'était pas si simple que ça. Au contraire. Il y avait une liste à respecter. Des critères à remplir... Or, tant qu'Oikawa n'était pas en danger de mort immédiate, cela ne servait à rien de faire appel aux dons d'organes. Sauf s'ils trouvaient quelqu'un de compatible et qui accepterait de lui céder sa rate à sa mort. Ce qui relèverait du miracle. Or, son ami était déjà un cas miraculeux, et il y avait encore le risque que son corps rejette l'organe malgré leur compatibilité relative.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. En voyant l'écran s'allumer sur le nom de Kageyama, il eut un temps d'arrêt.

Et merde.

Avec tout ces événements, il avait complètement oublié de prévenir Kageyama de l'état de son petit ami.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, et réfléchit à comment aborder le sujet sans l'inquiéter démesurément. Appuyant sur la touche verte, il porta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Kage...

\- Où est Tooru?

Aïe. Le ton mordant ne lui disait rien de bon. Autant y aller cache.

\- En salle de réveil dans l'hôpital où je fais mon internat. Une voiture lui a foncé dessus.

☆

Lorsque Tooru reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il comprit, c'est qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans son lit. L'odeur des antiseptiques lui agressa les narines et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il était à l'hôpital. Se rappeler de la raison de son hospitalisation fut plus compliquée. Son esprit brouillé l'empêchait d'y voir clair mais il eut l'étrange pressentiment d'avoir survécu à quelque chose de gros. De très gros. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et une angoisse dont il ignorait l'origine attaqua sa gorge, l'étouffant avec l'efficacité d'une corde autour du cou. Des larmes montèrent et, tatonnant le côté de son lit à la recherche d'une commande d'appel pour appeler à l'aide, il trouva, à la place, une main chaude aux doigts délicats et doux.

Il voulut tourner la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main, mais la minerve qui entourait sa gorge l'en empêcha. Si bien qu'il ne vit qu'une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jet en provenance d'une tête allongée sur ses couvertures.

La frustration de ne savoir qui était la personne à son chevet refoula son angoisse sur un second plan de préoccupation, et il sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brusquement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un Iwaizumi stupéfait.

\- Il s'est réveillé! s'exclama joyeusement une jeune fille planquée derrière son meilleur ami.

Jeune fille qui entra dans la pièce sans demander son reste avant de venir secouer celui qui s'était endormit aux côtés de Tooru.

Ses cheveux flamboyant ne le trompèrent pas. Une Hinata. Natsu. Il fut presque surprit de la voir. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être surprit. Elle vivait avec eux depuis que son frère et sa famille n'avaient pas survécu lors d'un accident d'avion. Néanmoins, la surprise avaient été de taille lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la jeune fille sur le pas de leur porte peu de temps après l'enterrement... Elle avait échappé à l'ensemble de ses oncles, de ses tantes et de ses grands-parents pour exiger d'eux qu'ils s'occupent de l'héberger le temps qu'elle s'émancipe. D'après ses dire, elle ne supportait pas de vivre avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment et qui ne cessaient de lui rappeler la mort de ses parents à tout bout de champ. Tooru soupçonnait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas voulu laisser son Tobio-chan seul dans son deuil. C'était une fille très forte, obstinée, au caractère intransigeant et profondément marquée par la douleur. Il se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour garder le sourire en toute circonstance. Natsu était comme son frère et ne manquait jamais une bonne occasion pour prouver sa valeur. Et il l'aimait comme si c'était sa propre nièce. Difficile de faire autrement. Comme son nom l'indiquait: C'était un véritable rayon de soleil d'été.

\- Tobio-niichan! Il est réveillé! Il est réveillé!

Ni une ni deux, la fameuse personne endormie redressa la tête, la bave aux lèvres et le regard encore dans ses songes. Ses cheveux en batailles lui donnèrent un air d'épouvantail qui ravi le regard de Tooru. Il souhaita pouvoir prendre ce Tobio tout juste réveillé dans ses bras. Mais toute cette agitation soudaine ne fit que l'épuiser davantage bien qu'il se détendit suffisamment pour s'applatir dans son oreiller si confortable. C'était bon de se réveiller entouré de personnes aux visages si familiers. Surtout quand ces personne comptaient tellement pour lui qu'il aurait tout sacrifié pour eux.

\- Content de te voir en aussi bonne forme également, Natsu-chan, réussi-t-il néanmoins à articuler, la gorge rapeuse avant de grimacer quand le sang pulsa douloureusement à ses tempes.

Sa bouche sèche n'arrangea rien. Il avait tellement soif qu'il aurait pu boire tout un ruisseau à lui seul.

\- Idiot! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es?! s'exclama alors son Tobio-chan qui avait finit par se réveiller entièrement.

Ses yeux reflétaient plusieurs nuances de sentiments. Il avait beau s'exprimer avec colère, Tooru le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que les principaux sentiments qui l'habitaient, n'étaient autre que le soulagement de le savoir vivant et l'inquiétude de le voir dans une situation aussi alarmante.

Enfin... alarmante c'était vite dit. Il n'avait pas encore prit conscience de l'étendue de ses blessures et il aurait apprécié qu'on lui fasse un topo rapide avant qu'il n'essaie de se redresser pour enlasser et rassurer son amour. Franchement, il se serait bien passé de la douleur qui le traversa de part et d'autre comme si on s'amusait à l'empaler avec une tige en fer chauffée à blanc...

En sueur, il grommela:

\- Ok. Je crois que je suis bel et bien mort. Je ne sortirait plus jamais de chez moi. Les voitures, ça craint.

Tobio lui adressa une expression perdue et Tooru repéra le roulage d'orbites d'Iwaizumi.

\- Quoi? Je suis vivant et je compte bien le rester. Par contre, on va devoir déménager, fit-il en se tournant vers son Tobio-chan. En rase campagne, là où on ne croisera pas un seul véhicule motorisé. Or de question qu'on me fasse la version "Another". Ah. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir prendre sur moi-même pour notre mariage à L.A.... tant pis, mais dans ces cas là, je mets des pare-chocs. Ok?

De toute évidence, Tobio n'avait pas comprit la totalité de son babillage (il ne connaissait sans doute pas la référence "Another" avec le passage où un jeune homme pense qu'il peut échapper à la malédiction de sa classe en restant enfermé chez lui mais où il finit néanmoins par mourir écrasé par un camion qui aura foncé dans sa maison. Terrible comme scène) mais il considéra son sourire amusé comme une victoire.

Il préférait déjà ça à l'inquiétude maladive qu'il avait perçu chez lui un peu plus tôt.

Par contre, s'il retrouvait le connard qui lui avait foncé dessus... Il se ferait un plaisir de l'écraser à son tour.

Il était interdit de faire pleurer son Tobio-chan. Or, il était presque sûr - vu les yeux boufis qu'il arborait - que Tobio avait pleuré. Impardonnable. Il avait déjà perdu son plus proche ami, inutile d'en rajouter davantage à sa mélancolie.

Il attrapa sa main d'un geste qu'il voulut rassurant et attira celle-ci à ses lèvre pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Je suis content de te revoir. Je n'aurai pas supporté de finir au paradis sans toi.

\- Crétin, soupira Tobio qui sembla néanmoins se rassénérer. Le Paradis ne t'aurait jamais accueilli, t'es un vrai démon sur pattes. Refais-moi un coup pareil et je demanderai à ce qu'on t'enterre dans un champ de mine et de bouze. Tu pourras y faire de nombreuses rencontre comme ça. Les vaches t'accueilleront avec plusieurs cadeaux de bienvenu et te piétineront allégrement lorsque tu émettra la moindre protestation.

Tooru... préféra ne pas argumenter devant une telle affirmation. Son Tobio-chan pouvait s'avérer effrayant lorsqu'il supportait un coup et était parfois capable de se venger de manière tout à fait sordide quand l'envie lui prenait. Certes, son expression colérique était incroyablement sexy car dans ces moments, il ne manquait pas de charisme. Mais quand la menace concernait Tooru... valait mieux ne pas chercher à faire en sorte qu'elle se réalise. Des fois, il regrettait très sincérement le jeune Tobio naïf du collège et du lycée. Finalement, il avait peut-être bel et bien eu une mauvaise influence sur son petit-ami...

\- Tu ne me ressucitrait pas pour me tuer toi-même ensuite? demanda-t-il néanmoins, le dos profondément enfoncé dans son oreiller, tentant vainement de se cacher de son regard perçant dénué de la moindre trace de plaisanterie.

\- En fait, intervint Natsu en s'asseyant à ses pieds, sur son matelas. Il a prit cette pensée en considération mais il s'est dit que ça te ferait trop plaisir donc il a abandonné l'idée.

\- Et ce n'est pas faisable non-plus, argumenta Tobio en levant le menton. D'où l'envie de t'enterrer dans un champ. Après tout, je sais à quel point tu adores les vaches.

Le sarcasme moqueur que Tooru perçu entre ses lèvres, lui apprit clairement à quel genre de vache il faisait référence et il grinça des dents en pensant très fort à un certain Ushijima Wakatoshi.

\- Justement, intervint Iwaizumi. Ushiwaka est venu à ton chevet et t'a laissé un panier de fruit.

Il désigna sa table de chevet d'un geste du menton désinvolte mais Tooru se contenta de continuer à le fixer, les yeux plissés, attendant la suite en grinçant des dents à l'idée que cet empaffré l'ai vu dans un tel état de faiblesse et qu'Iwa-chan l'ai laissé entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Il m'a demandé de te dire que si tu ne reprends pas vite du poil de la bête, il sera tenté de demander ton exclusion du terrain de volley puisque, de base, tu n'es pas censé pouvoir y entrer vu ton statut de non-joueur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le visage de Tooru prit une teinte rouge cerise.

DE QUOOIIIIII?!

Pour rater les prestations de son petit-ami et ne pas pouvoir surveiller son petit cul si craquant?! Or de question!

Il se tourna vers Tobio.

\- Fais-moi plaisir. Lorsque votre prochain entraînement aura lieu, mets des boules puantes dans son casier et dans son sac.

\- Tu le feras toi-même quand tu seras sur pieds, le reprit Tobio en lui adressant un regard de circonstance et en lui tapotant la main avec compassion.

\- Ok. Mais en attendant, si tu le peux, fais-lui bien comprendre qu'il a pas intérêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

\- Sinon quoi?

\- Sinon je le renverse avec ma voiture et rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Il était sérieux. Il le ferait.

Pourtant, Tobio se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une blague complètement grotesque.

\- Quoi? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

\- Si. Mais je pense que tu ne voudras plus approcher de voiture avant un bon moment.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

\- Oui... bon... Je vais t'accorder le point pour cette fois, finit par abandonner Tobio avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Essaye de ne pas trop bouger. Apparemment, tes blessures risquent de prendre un certain temps avant de cicatriser entièrement.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà? se désola Tooru lorsqu'il sentit un sentiment de panique lui étreindre le coeur dans un étaux glacé.

Un sourire tendre se forma sur les lèvres de son amour qui posa une main réconfortante et rassurante sur sa joue.

\- Je suis ici depuis hier soir et je n'ai pas prit de douche depuis deux jours. Il faut aussi que je fasse quelques courses et que je prévienne les autres que tu viens de te réveiller. Ils vont être soulagé de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- Je peux aller faire les courses et prévenir tout le monde pour toi si tu veux, Tobio-niichan.

\- Et tu peux prendre une douche ici, renchérit Iwaizumi en lui indiquant la salle de bain. Pour l'instant, l'autre Shittykawa peut pas se lever sans risquer de faire sauter ses points de sutures alors la cabine est libre.

\- Oui mais...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil incertain vers la salle de bain en question.

\- Ça ne gênera personne?

\- À part l'autre crétin, je ne vois pas.

\- Hé! Je te ferai signaler que tu as faillit pleurer pour l'autre crétin en question et que le patient que je suis mérite plus de respect de la part de son médecin!

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas ton médecin, répliqua Iwaizumi, un sourire entendu sur le visage. Je suis juste l'Interne de cinquième année qui squate ta chambre pour éviter que ses supérieurs où ses inférieurs ne viennent le faire chier pour des broutilles. J'en ai marre de faire des lavements. Ils ne m'autorisent qu'à faire ça depuis que j'ai insisté pour rester à côté de toi pendant l'opération. D'ailleurs, fit-il en regardant son bipeur. Je vais bientôt devoir changer tes poches.

Il ne précisa pas de quelles poches auxquelles il faisait référence, mais il était évident qu'il ne parlait ni de sa poche de glucose reliée au tranchant de son coude par intraveineuse et qui était encore pleine, ni de celle où il y était inscrit "morphine". Ç'aurait été trop beau.

\- Et après ça ne se dit pas mon médecin..., marmona Tooru entre ses dents et en le fusillant du regard.

\- Bon, je vais aller prévenir tout le monde, chercher quelques affaires pour Tobio-niichan et ensuite j'irai faire quelques courses. Tobio-niichan? Tu avais fait une liste?

Tobio acquiesça et lui tendit sa liste, non sans se sentir gêné que la jeune fille s'en occupe pour lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire pour...

\- T'inquiète. Profitez. Je sais me débrouiller. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ferai attention sur le chemin. J'appelle une amie pour qu'elle vienne me donner un coup de main. J'y go!

Sur ces belles paroles, Natsu leur fit à chacun un gros bisou bruyant sur la joue, et les quitta non sans leur promettre de revenir vite.

Iwaizumi vérifia une dernière fois les constante de Tooru et les laissa enfin seuls, lui et Tobio.

Le jeune homme serra la main libre de Tooru et prit un air sévère.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse.

Tooru évita de répliquer que, lui, avait cru mourir tout court. Au lieu de ça, il lui rendit une poigne tout aussi forte et fixa ses prunelles bleues de ses yeux chocolats, déterminé à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Bien que, dans les fait, il n'était pas responsable de cet accident.

\- Jamais. Je te le promets.

Des larmes brillèrent dans le regard si clair de son amour et il l'attira à lui d'une main ferme pour l'embrasser.

\- Hé, murmura Tooru en lui caressant la main du pouce. Tout va bien. Je ne te quitte pas. Je suis là. Et je ferai en sorte que cela reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Tu verras. On aura une belle maison avec un grand jardin et un chien qui pourra y courir librement. On achêtera une piscine gonflable et on s'amusera à se faire des passes dans l'eau quand on aura trop chaud pour faire du sport.

\- Une maison se campagne? sourit Tobio.

\- Évidemment! Histoire d'augmenter notre espérance de vie!

\- Je t'aime, souffla Tobio après un long silence confortable.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, soupira Tooru, perché sur son nuage de bonheur.

Et il le lui prouverait encore davantage.

**Author's Note:**

> ET OUI! JE ME SUIS ÉCLATÉE À ÉCRIRE ÇA


End file.
